Beast-Manju
Ravena Felidae Beast-Manju are the mascot beasts of FFW. Overview Beast-Manju are the native wildlife of FFW and are found almost everywhere. They are known to be relatively shy but make very loyal pets. BMs used to be hunted and trapped a lot before being sold off as pets due to their various magical abilities. Now, they are a protected species being monitored by the Administration Beastnarian Division. Despite their shy nature they have been known to cause large stampedes which leads to leaving a trail of disaster in their wake. In some few cases, a Beast-Manju would bond itself to a player, in which case they become a loyal companion for life. Like Pokemon, Beast-Manju are born from eggs that come in various colors. They reach full maturity at 2 years old. Appearance A Beast-Manju resembles a regular animal we would see in the Real World, except they come in the form of round creatures that lack arms and legs and usually get around by hopping or flying if it has has wings. The average Beast-Manju size is roughly similar to that of a basketball but the size of the BM may differ by species. Baby Beast-Manju tend to be about the size of tennis-ball when born. Their eggs come in about a variety of colours and patterns. Abilities The Beast-Manju are well known for their powerful magical abilities and this power may vary from one Beast-Manju to the next. A Beast-Manju's magic is refered to as "Talent" which develops as a Beast-Manju grows up. When and what Talent develops vary radically. While most Beast-Manju have one main talent, quite a few have been known to develop sub-Talents. Beast-Manju are also known for their ability to transform into a more beast-like form for combat purposes. However, Beast-Manju who possess the Shape-Shifting Talent can transform into more than one form like Punnya. When a Beast-Manju bonds with a Player, they will produce a magical item that comes in a pair for both to wear as a sign of their contract. At that point, the Beast-Manju's appearance would change slightly as it takes on a physical trait that matches it's Partner. For example would be when Punnya bonded with Ravena, she coughed up the Neko Bells and grew a pair of wings to match Ravena's. Types There are many types of Beast-Manju depending on the area and habitat. The Admin classifies them into two main groups; Domestic and Wild. But so far the most common species are the following: 'Neko-Manju' Neko-Manju are based off the feline family. There are two main classified types of Neko-Manju, Domestic Type and Wild Type. Domestic types are based off common everyday cat breeds and are usually found roaming urban areas. Wild Types are based off the more larger wild species of cats such as lions, tigers and leopards. They are commonly found in the more forested or jungle areas of FFW. Neko-Manju's are known to be expert thieves and are independent. It is because of their independant nature they rarely bond with people and to befriend one is tricky. Known Neko-Manju: Punnya, Minnya 'Inu-Manju' Inu-Manju are base off the Canine Family. Like Neko-Manju, they too are classified into Domestic and Wild Types. Domestic Types are based off common dog breeds while Wild Types are based on wild dog species like wolves, foxes and coyotes. They can usually be found in the same areas as Neko-Manju. Inu-Manju are more sociable and loyal compared to Neko-Manju which makes it more easier to befriend one than their Neko Counterparts. Known Inu-Manju: NA 'Usa-Manju' Usa-Manju are Rabbit manjus that are commonly found in wide open fields or forests, occasionally in the mountains. They are one of the more timid species of the Beast-Manju but they make quite lovable companions if befriended. Domestic types follow household rabbit breeds while Wild types follow wild breed such as Hares and Amami Black Rabbits. Known Usa-Manju: Yuki-Chi , Amaya 'Tori-Manju' Tori-Manju are Beast-Manju based on birds. Domestic Tori-Manju, especially Hato-Manju (Pigeon) and Karasu-Manju (Crow) are found generally everywhere in FFW. Wild Tori-Manju (Hawks, eagles, vultures, falcons, etc...) are in less urban areas. Known Tori-Manju: NA 'Nezu-Manju' Nezu-Manju are Mice-based Manju and are the smallest of the Beast-Manju. Domestic Nezu-Manju includes hamsters, gerbils, common mice, Guinea Pigs and such are found in the same areas as Usa-Manju. Wild types include rats and squirrels and are found near urban areas or caves. Known Nezu-Manju: NA 'Komori-Manju' Komori-Manju are bat based manju and one of the few classes of Beast Manju that are not classified into Domestic or Wild Types. They are commonly found in remote forested areas or caves. They are known to live in large colonies and are known to be aggressive to intruders on their territory. Known Komori-Manju:Ronin 'Ushi-Manju' Ushi-Manju are bovid species of manju found in either fields, mountains or wild open plains. Domestic types''' include Cows, sheep, goats and such. Wild Types include deer, antelope and yaks. Known Ushi-Manju: NA '''Uma-Manju Uma-Manju are equine type manju that rare to find in the wild as they are constantly on the move but can be found in similar habitats to Ushi-Manju. Domestic types cover horses, donkeys and mules while Wild types cover zebras, tapirs and rhinos, etc.... Known Uma-Manju: NA 'Buta-Manju' Buta-Manju are swine based manju found mostly in the wild forested areas. Domestic types are mostly various domestic pig breeds while Wild types are boars, babirusa and the like. Known Buta-Manju: NA 'Mizu-Manju' Mizu-Manju generally describe the marine life of FFW. There are very few domestic types and much more wild types. Mizu-Manju can generate magic bubbles that allow them to travel out of water but they rarely do so unless nescessary. Known Mizu-Manju: NA 'Saru-Manju' Saru-Manju are primate based manju found in jungles or mountains. They are usually different types of monkeys or apes. Known Saru-Manju: NA Rare Types Rare Type Beast Manju are obviously named because they are in fact, rare. Known Rare Types: 'Kodai-Manju (Ancient-Manju)' Kodai-Manju are Beast-Manju based off prehistoric animals from various periods. No one has ever seen one live but there have been rumors. 'Jewel-Manju ' Jewel-Manju are like common Beast-Manju except they all are born with a Jewel in the middle of their foreheads. Unlike regular Beast-Manju whose powers come in a large variety, each Jewel-Manju have specific powers based on the Jewel they possess. (E.g. Ruby-Manju: Fire Powers, Sapphire-Manju: Healing Powers, Aqua-Manju: Water Powers, Eme-Manju: Speed Powers......) It is said they reside in a secret place hidden in the Crystal Canyon but no one is completely sure. 'Mahou-Manju (Magic-Manju)' Mahou-Manju get there name because they are based of mystical and mythological beasts like unicorns or kyuubi. They most definitely exist but the spell to their Beast Dimension is a hard to attain one and only the most high-caliber of magic users can do it but even then it is a complicated spell to pull off. They are proud creatures and to befriend one is one of the most biggest achievements one can attain. Known Mahou-Manju: Punnya (BakeNeko, but this is revealed later on.) Category:Beasts Category:FFW Universe Category:Pets Category:FFW Universe Category:Beasts Category:Pets